Keeper Angel Deprived
by Icy.Lips
Summary: Yannie, Heaven, Lucie, Billy & Gabrielle fréquentent le Kepper Angel Deprived, un pensionnat privée du Colorado depuis plusieurs années. Lorsque leurs vies est déjà remplit de défi et de problème, qu'est-ce qu'elle découvriront n'arrangera rien.
1. Prologue : All About Us

_All About Us : Tattoo._

_Narrateur : Gabrielle Connelly._

_

* * *

_

**La première ...**

La première est une petite mignonne tout juste âgée de quatorze ans. C'est la petite dernière enfaîte, la petite sœur adorable, mais bien naïve, celle qui ne faut aucunement touchée si vous ne voulez pas attirée la colère des quatre autres. Je connais cette blondinette depuis neuf longues années,maintenant. Elle est arrivée ici, tout comme moi en Kindergarten, le 30 Aout 2005*. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce fameux jour. Elle était tout juste âge de cinq ans lorsque la directrice et moi sommes aller la chercher à l'aéroport du Colorado. Elle était si effrayer. Elle sait tout de suite attachée à moi et depuis ce jour nous, nous lâchons plus. Pourquoi ses parents l'ont envoyée ici ? Personne ne le sait vraiment à vrai dire. Personne ne sait pourquoi tout le monde est ici à part eux même. Nous ne connaissons pas la vie des gens en dehors de l'établissement, c'est une partie de notre vie que nous voulez gardez seulement pour nous. J'ai su avec le temps qu'elle avait un frère et une sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et que ses parents sont incroyablement riche, je crois qu'ils ont plusieurs casinos au Royaume-Uni. Depuis ces neuf années passer avec elle, bizarrement, elle n'a pas tellement changer ! Elle a toujours ses longs et magnifique cheveux d'une couleur blonde platine, elle a gardée son splendide visage de poupée de porcelaine, sans oubliées ses magnifiques yeux bleus enfantin. Elle n'a pas vraiment grandit depuis, toujours aussi petite et adorable. Cette petite est magnifique et elle fait déjà rêver plusieurs garçons. Pourtant, je pense que se n'est pas cela qu'il l'intéresse pour le moment. Elle n'a que quatorze petites années et elle s'habille seulement avec des vêtements des plus grands couturiers tel que Versace et Chanel. Cette blondasse a des tonnes de carte de crédit platine, elle a vraiment de quoi nous faire envier. Cela ne se fini pas ici, non parce qu'elle a également les meilleures notes possible, des 100% partout ! Croyez-moi, vous allez la remarquez bien assez vite ! Mignonne, intelligente, un apparence angélique qui s'habille en Prada et haute comme trois pommes. Pourtant le premier aperçu est souvent trompeur. C'est sa phrase préférée, au faite. Cette petite est influençable comme personne, elle pourrait vous faire, faire n'importe quoi et elle est complètement déstabilisante... Il ne faut pas oubliée qu'elle est une vrai peste quand elle le veut et que c'est le cerveaux de tout nos salle coups.  
Bref, cette petite et bien c'est ma **Ninie, Yannie.**

**La deuxième ...**

La deuxième à fêter ses quinze ans, il y a environ trois mois. Le dix-sept juillet dernier. Bonne anniversaire H. Je déteste me dire qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a jamais plus être présents pour son anniversaire. C'est pour cela, que nous rattrapons en fêtant son anniversaire une semaine après la rentrée. Elle est la plus grande d'entre nous avec son 1m77 et elle est également la plus mince, pour elle, il faut dire maigre tellement elle est mince. Une carrière de mannequin l'attend certainement de l'autre côtés de ces portes ! Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle rêve de faire depuis que je l'a connais. Quatre année maintenant, que nous partageons la même chambre durant neuf mois de notre vie. Les neuf meilleurs mois de nos vies. Il s'agit de la dernière à être arrivées dans notre groupe, des angels. C'est le noms qu'on nous donne ici, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Elle est arrivée il y a quatre ans de cela, pratiquement deux mois après la rentrée. Comme la petite mignonne, elle a les cheveux blonds platine 100% naturel, mais coupé cours avec une frange. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'amuse à porter des rallonges, il faut dire que cela lui va plutôt bien. Elle a de magnifique yeux bleus perçants souvent trop maquiller. Peut importe où elle soit, vous ne pouvez aucunement la manquez avec son look provocateur rebelle/glamour. Elle attire les regards et les garçons autant que j'aime les frites (Si vous me ne connaissez pas et bien c'est que vous ne savez pas c'est quoi une vrai maniaque aux frites !) Elle aime avoir le regards des autres sur elle. Si un jours, vous voulez lui parler et bien chercher une grande mince et blonde, surement entourés de quatre autres filles et un cercle de garçons. Dans les cinq jeunes files cela va être celle qui porte trop de maquillage, souvent elle a un cigarette à la main gauche et elle a des vêtements trop court pour elle.  
Voilà, mon deuxième c'est** Hell, Heaven.**

**La troisième ...**

La troisième à également quinze, mais depuis plus longtemps que Heaven. C'est le deux Févier dernier que nous avons fêter tous ensemble ses quinze année de vie. Elle a de long même de très long cheveux qui lui arrive dans le bas du dos et qui ondulent. Ils sont d'un brun foncé et elle a de magnifique yeux bleus comme les deux autres. Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un critère obligatoire pour être amis avec nous. Elle vient du Brésil où elle à passer les dix premières années de sa vie. Cela lui donne des air exotique et un petit accent. Elle parle très bien le portugais et comprend l'espagnol. Elle est mince et elle est juste en dessous de la taille moyenne. Elle ne parle que très peu, sauf peut-être bien avec nous, mais de toute façon son regards parle pour elle. Elle est d'une beauté naturelle, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne porte jamais de maquillage. Elle a toujours un briquet entre les doigts ou dans l'une de ses poches. Cette fille est une vrai pyromane, elle a déjà bruler l'un des mes chandails chandails fétiches ! Parlant vêtements, elle porte des vêtements beaucoup trop court, dénudé et indécent pour elle. Je ne compte plus les fois où nous l'avons vue sans vêtements. Elle réussis même à être plus provocante que les autres pimbêche en uniforme. La directrice à une dent contre elle a cause de ses vêtements... Nous sommes un groupe populaire, mais elle, tout le monde la connait sans exception. Elle est envoutante et souvent, très souvent défoncer. Elle aime se montrer supérieur et indifférente aux autres même si nous savons tous qu'elle est à fleurs de peaux. Cinq ans, cinq année qu'elle est ici et seulement quatre personnes ont réussis à percer cette carapace. Parce qu'en réalité cette fille est tout simplement adorable ! Bien oui la dépressive alcoolique, drogué est adorable et attachante.  
Je l'aime tellement cette** Lily, Billy.**

**La quatrième ...**

La quatrième est plus âgée que les trois précédentes. C'est dans quelques jours seulement que ma belle soufflera seize bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire en notre compagnie, le 25 Aout. Nous avons décider qu'il était strictement obligatoire d'être arrivée ici avant le 25 Aout pour fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit. Cette princesse a de longs cheveux brun/auburn qui ont une légère tendance à tomber dans les roux lorsque le soleil du Colorado est présent. Comme ma chère Heaven, elle porte la frange, se qu'il lui va très bien. Elle a de magnifique yeux, elle aussi, mais ils ne sont pas bleus comme les autres. Ses yeux sont d'un verts océan. Elle dit souvent qu'elle a les mêmes yeux que sa mère, d'un verts à faire rêver avec des étoiles qui donnent toujours le sourire. C'est se qui la distingue de nous tous. C'est également ce qui fait son charmes avec ses charmantes tache de rousseur et ses pommettes bien rebondis. Elle a un magnifique sourire, lorsqu'elle veut bien nous laisser en profiter. Elle adore lire et je pense bien quels a lui tout les livres en anglais (français, espagnol et grec également) qu'il est sur terre. Dans les cours de langue, elle est la meilleure. Il est même arrivée quelques fois qu'elle est des meilleures note que notre petite surdouée Yannie. Elle est ni mince, ni grosse, elle n'est ni grande, ni petite. Elle est la normalité tout en étant attirante et envoutante. Sa simplicité lui crée des airs mystérieux et sombre. Dans un coin, un livre a la main et les écouteur dans les oreilles, c'est tout a fait elle ! Elle adore la musique, elle joue très bien du piano, de la guitare ainsi que la flute traversière. Même si elle parait très calme et studieuse, il est mieux de ne pas la mettre en colère car, elle a très mauvais caractère ! Je ne compte plus les fois où elle c'est battue. Elle est arrivée la même journée exactement que Yannie et nous avons tout de suite partager notre chambre, même si je devais avoir une chambre privée. Je ne regrette en rien qu'elle soit rentrée dans ma vie, il y a neuf ans de cela.  
Bref, qu'elle soit intello ou bagarreuse, c'était** Lucifer, Lucie.**

**La cinquième ...**

La cinquième et bien c'est moi ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'écrivais tout ceci pour rien, si ? Je n'aime pas avoir le second rôle, si il faut que je vous raconte une histoire cela sera avant tout la mienne et celle des quatre personnes qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Moi, j'ai seize ans et j'aurais dix-sept ans le douze avril prochain. D'accord,je sais que ce n'est pas bientôt, mais j'ai extrêmement hâte. Je suis plutôt grande, mais pas la plus grande. C'est Heaven, la plus grande de nous cinq. Je suis mince, mais pas la plus mince. C'est Billy, la plus mince de nous cinq. Je suis intelligente, mais pas la plus intelligente. C'est Yannie, la plus intelligente de nous cinq. J'aime bien chercher les ennuies, mais je ne suis pas bagarreuse. C'est Lucie, la plus violente de nous cinq. Je suis simplement moi et tout le monde m'aime comme cela. Je suis blonde tout comme Heaven et Yannie. Ils me tombent sur les épaules et je les frise la plupart du temps. J'ai des yeux bleus moi aussi. A nous décrire, nous, nous ressemblons tous, mais c'est loin d'être ça. J'ai un peu de la difficulté à me présenter moi-même alors, je fais faire comme si je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aime avoir l'attention sur elle, elle déteste être oubliée et que les feux de l'action ne soit pas uniquement sur elle. Elle dirige tous et elle réussis tous. Elle aime entendre les gens parler de leurs groupes comme étant SON groupe. Même si elle est une personne 100% égoïste, elle est toujours là pour les autres, simplement pour leurs montrée qu'elle est la meilleures ou parce qu'elle a un véritable cœur en or. Pourtant, elle ne montre jamais ses sentiments et sa gentillesse. Elle c'est crée la plus dure des carapace. Elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle, malgré tout. Ici, tout le monde. Elle a longtemps été appeler la fille sans cœur, même encore aujourd'hui, ce surnom lui colle à la peau, comme si avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle le laissait dans un boite bien à l'apprit des gens. Elle n'a peur de rien et même qu'elle sent prend la grosse tête. Elle déteste l'échec. Elle porte des vêtements à la toute dernière mode, trop courts et adore faire la fête. Elle est toujours sur le dernier coup. Il ne faut aucunement oubliée qu'elle adore, non qu'elle est accroc aux frites. Elle est un peu la deuxième mère/grande sœurs des quatre dernière, toujours à veiller sur eux et même à les surprotéger.  
Au faite, moi c'est **Gabi, Gabrielle.**

**Mon tout ?**

Le Keeper Angel DEPRIVED. Un établissement privé, très réputée dans le monde entier où les élèves sont habituellement des enfants à problème ou simplement que leurs parents n'aiment pas les avoirs sur leurs dos. Il s'agit d'un pensionnat mixe perdu dans la forêt a environ mille kilomètre de la population. Plus d'information ? Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Peut-être bien ce fameux dépliant où il est inscrit partout que le Keeper Angel DEPRIVED est le MEILLEURE pensionnat du monde entier, classer cinq étoiles et où votre enfants sortira avec de grand rêve et une bonne carrière. Ce dépliant donne également une carte du terrain de établissement, mais sinon... Aucune information. L'établissement se situe au État-Unis, au Colorado. Nous ne sommes ni sur une rue, ni sur un quartier précis, nous ne sommes même pas dans une ville et je vous laisse imaginer que nous n'avons pas d'adresse fixe également. Notre courrier est envoyer au poste de police de Evergreen où un membre du personnel va le chercher une fois par semaine.

**Alors, vous avez trouvez ?**

Il n'avais pas grand chose à trouver pourtant ! Seulement la vie de cinq jeunes filles aux yeux complètement dément, dont trois blondes et deux brunes. Âgée entre quatorze et seize ans vivant dans le même établissement scolaire pendant neuf précieux mois de leurs existence et ceci depuis plusieurs années. Onze ans pour la plus ancienne et quatre ans pour la petite dernière. La vie palpitante de Yannie Hamilton, Heaven White, Billy Rivaldi, Lucie Luengo et Gabrielle Connelly qui parsemer de petit malheur vont voir leurs vies prendre un tout autre tournant après les nombreuses découverte qu'elles font faire dans cette établissement qu'elles rêvaient de quittée.

* * *

_*L'histoire se déroule en 2015. N'aller pas chercher une explication trop loin, il n'y en a pas.  
Les chansons n'ont pas vraiment de liens avec l'histoire, mais les titres oui.  
Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimez._


	2. Chapitre Un : Little Girl

_Little Girl (Viva Gloria) - Green Day._

_Narrateur : Yannie Hamilton._

* * *

Un pied devant l'autre, tel un jeune enfant embêter, je suivais cette mince planche de bois, essayant de ne pas y perdre l'équilibre ou bien encore de ne pas la dépasser. Enfantin ? Je l'espérais fortement, car il s'agissait bien du dernière et unique endroit sur cette Terre où je pouvais agir comme bon me semblais.. Sur ce quai de la gare de Londres - quai, que je connaissais peut-être, même mieux que la moitié des employeurs- Le fort sifflement du train commençait déjà à se faire entendre. Il se rapprochait rapidement de l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais je savais par habitude qu'il était encore loin. Dans environ dix minutes, il serait-là. Il serait-là, comme toujours, prêt à m'arracher de cette ville pour m'embarquer direction Bristol où j'allais prendre un avion pour un endroit inconnu quelque part dans le Colorado, au État-Unis. Un endroit inconnu où pourtant, je passais la plus grande partie de ma vie.  
Marchant dans une direction hasardeuse depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mon regard se trouvais perdu dans l'horizon. Contemplant quelque fois, ces douces familles embrassant pour la toute dernière fois leurs proches avant un long et dure moment. Des gens mêmes pleuraient à chaudes larmes, alors que d'autre semblaient plus qu'heureux de retrouver une veille amie. Ils avaient également ces gens, qui ne connaissaient pas l'endroit aussi bien que moi. Des nouveaux arrivant, courant partout à la recherche de leurs valises égarer qui se trouve enfaîte avec toutes les autres valises. Ces gens si craintif de manquée leurs ranis direction Oxford-Bristol ou celui de Luton-Chesterfield.  
Ici, tout semblait être en vitesse accélérer, les gens, le temps, la vitesse du train, les voix, tout. Tout bien sûr, sauf moi. J'avais toujours la forte impression de marche à la vitesse d'une tortue et de n'avoir aucune raison d'être ici. Je remontais la fermeture éclair de cette veste noir, beaucoup trop grande pour moi. Elle avait appartenu à mon frère aînée Ryan, quelques années auparavant et maintenant, je ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle me suivait partout où j'allais, comme un souvenir, un objet fétiche. J'étais pire d'un enfant avec sa doudou. J'avais pourtant, les plus beaux vêtements qu'ils pouvaient exister, du Chanel, du Dior ... Les filles de mon quartier, eux leurs objets fétiches était souvent leurs derniers sac à main Louis Vuitton. Moi, j'avais offert le mien à l'une de mes amies. J'avais également la plus belle maison de Londres tout entier. J'avais une maison sur la plage en France, une dans les montagnes de la Suisse, un appartement sur la 5e Avenue à New York et même une maison dans les prairies Canadienne. À Londres, de ma chambre, j'avais la plus belle des vues. J'avais la plus grosse piscine creusée possible et plus de carte de crédits plante que n'importe qui, mais c'était dans cette veste et unique celle-ci que j'étais heureuse. Dans tout autre circonstance, j'aurais plus avoir la vrai vie d'une petite princesse, mais la vie ne pouvais pas d'une tel chose pour moi. À l'intérieur de ce vêtement, je me sentais en sécurité comme si j'avais toujours mon grand frère à mes côtés.

Au même moment, un bras fort et imposant était venu prendre place sur mes frêles épaules. Me tirant légèrement sur la gauche de la sorte que je vienne heurté quelques choses ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je remontais ma main vers mon visage et repoussa l'une des mes nombreuses mèches blondes de mon visage qui me bloquait la vue pour enfin relever la tête. Cette sensation forte agréable de se sentir en sécurité simplement en portant cette veste n'était rien comparé à lorsque j'avais réellement mon frère à mes côtés ... Comme c'était le cas, à cette instant. Passant mon bras derrière son dos, je suis offrais le plus beau de tout mes sourires, qu'il me rendait aussitôt en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

**- T**u sais quoi, Ryan ? Je sais que tout le monde me prendrais pour une folle. Même plus, la plus part diraient que je suis complètement bonne pour l'asile, mais je suis plutôt contente que les vacances soient fini.

**- T**u veux que je te dise un secret ?_ Dit-il, un sourire en coins aux bords des lèvres,_ Moi aussi, je suis heureux que tout sa soit fini, mais tu ne peux savoir combien tu vas me manquer petite chose.

J'arrêtais la marche que nous avions continuer pour venir me placer devant lui. La tête levée vers lui, je regardais son visage. Imprimant chaque petites lignes, chaque minutieux détail dans ma tête, car je savais que je ne reverrais pas ce visage avec un long moment et cela me créa un pincement au cœur. Sans même vouloir, mes yeux bleus d'océan se remplissaient d'eau alors, que je lui avait promit de ne pas pleurer. Je ne savais pourquoi s'agissait de la sorte. Ces paroles et ces moments partagée à la gare de Londres était si fréquents pour nous d'eux, que je ne devrais plus être triste. Sans plus attendre, il m'avait prit dans ses bras et me souleva du sol me serrant encore plus fort contre son torse. Je passais machinalement, mes bras autour de son coup et je laissais ma tête reposer dans le creux chaud de son épaule.

**- T**oi aussi, tu vas me manquée ... _Murmurais-je, essayent le plus possible de retenir mes larmes._

Il me reposa lentement au sol tout en laissant échapper un long soupir de tristesse, moi, je ne pouvais le lâcher. Je restais accrocher à lui telle une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, qu'il m'abandonne un fois de plus, sans même le vouloir. C'était mon frère après tout et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. J'avais fini par le lâcher après un long moment, celui-ci me regardait, essayant de me faire sourire, se qu'il fonctionna immédiatement. Comment ne pas sourire avec lui ?  
Au loin, dans cette foule de gens qui c'était rassembleur sur le quai de la gare, une centaine de gens attendaient leur train avec impatience ou regret. C'était au tout début de la foule d'une grande jeune femme dans la début vingtaine, aux cheveux blonds frisées et aux yeux bleus essayait de tout ses force de passer aux travers de cette foule sans se faire bousculer de tout les côtés. S'énervant quelques peu, elle jouait du coude et bouscula à son tour tout ces gens qui se mettaient dans son chemin, alors qu'entre ses lèvres pulpeuse s'échappait un prénom.

**- Y**annie ! Yannie ! Yannie !

À mes oreilles, j'avais plus entendre mon prénom. Se qui m'intriguais était le fait qu'il ne sortait pas de la bouche de Ryan, comme je l'avais imaginer. Je me retournais vers cette voix que je connaissais si bien. Cette voix douce et mélodieuse, cette voix qui m'avais tant de fois réconforter et chanter une douce berceuse. Elle venait de la foule qui c'était rassembler un peu plus loin sur le quai, tous ils attendaient leurs train. Comment pouvais-je savoir où est-ce qu'elle était ? Où se cachait-elle ? Je regardais plus longuement recherchant son visage, avant d'enfin l'apercevoir. Une jeune femme à la chevelure de blé tout comme moi. Je souriais aussitôt lorsque je croisa le regards perçant de ses yeux bleus à travers les gens et m'avança vers elle. La jeune blonde sortait enfin de se brouhaha de personnes et se dirigea vers moi rapidement. Se baissant à ma hauteur, elle passait ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre elle avant de me décoller tout en laissant ses mains plaquée sur mes hanches.

**- J**e suis tellement désoler, si tu savais ma chérie. Je n'ai pas plus arrivée plutôt, c'était l'enfer sur la route. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désoler. C'est à cause des parents, il voulaient absolument parler affaire avec moi. _S'expliqua aussitôt la jeune femme._

Je m'apprêtait à lui dire que cela n'avais strictement aucune important pour moi. Qu'elle était arrivée à ce moment ou plus tard, ne changeait rien. Le plus important c'était qu'elle était là avec moi. J'aurais aimée lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas, que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle me coupait aussitôt la parole tout en remonta la fermeture éclair de ma veste et jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

**- T**u as froid ? Je suis sur que nous pouvons encore ouvrir ta valise pour te trouver l'une de tes veste, _dit-elle en jetant un regard à Ryan qui trainait ma valise depuis que nous étions arrivés._

**- N**on, cava aller. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre veste. _M'empressai-je de dire en hochant la tête de gauche à droite._

**- Q**ue voulaient les parents ? _Questionna Ryan en arrière plan._

Elle se leva lentement, tout en soupirant avant de faire face à Ryan.

**- M**'informer que les Casinos Hamilton appartiennent à monsieur Ryan et que même si monsieur ne se donne jamais la peine de prouver qu'il est apte d'obtenir la chose la plus important de la famille, la chaine ne serra au grand jamais à moi.

**- O**n va faire plusieurs malheureux. Je vois déjà sa dans les journaux. C'est la fin de la chaine Hamilton. Ryan Hamilton refuse de reprendre l'entreprise familial. Rufus Hamilton refuse de donner son bien le plus précieux à sa fille aînée. La partie est fini. Les dés seront lancer une dernière fois. L'économie de l'Angleterre va chuter, après la chute des Hamilton. La fin des Hamilton. _Plaisantait mon frère._

**- T**u exagère, _pouffais ma sœur aînée._

**- P**eut-être, mais juste un peu alors, riait-il à son tour avant de se tourner vers moi, La petite pourrait toujours les avoirs.

**- M**oi? La seul chose que les parents m'ont déjà donner se sont des cartes de crédits. De tout façon, je ne travaillerais jamais avec l'oncle Preston.

**- M**ême si tu voudrais, je te laisserais pas. _Me disait Ryan d'une voix sérieuse._

**- C**ontente de voir que l'entreprise familial ne vous tien pas plus à cœur de cela. _Précisa ma sœur._

**- J**e comprend pas. Tu déteste cette chaine. Tu déteste les casinos. Tu déteste même cette famille. Sans parler de ta haine envers la finance et le marketing, mais tu continue tes études en commerce et t'entête à vouloir les Hamilton s. Tu rêve de faire du droit depuis toujours. _M'énervais-je._

**- T**u connais les parents, si je ne fais pas se qu'ils désirent, je devrais partir.

**- A**lors, part ! Tu n'es pas obliger de rester avec eux ! Tu as de l'argent, tu es majeur, alors, part !

**- J'**ai toujours une petite sœur et un frère sur qui je dois veiller.

**- N**e reste pas pour moi, Zoé.

**- J**e ne suis pas venue ici pour parlez de mes études, il me semble. C'est toi le sujet principal, non ? C'est bien toi qui part aujourd'hui ?

**- Z**oé ...

Je ne pouvais imaginer que ma sœur aînée restaient avec ce mode de vie simplement pour Ryan et moi. Se n'est pas la vie qu'elle méritait. Elle qui était si gentille et douce, ne méritait pas tout cela. Elle aurait dû avoir le droit à une seconde vie. Elle aurait dû à sa majorité partir et être heureuse comme elle l'entendait. C'était ma seul famille avec Ryan et je ne pouvais que son bonheur, comme elle ne voulait que le mien...

******- J**e veux recevoir plein de lettres de toi, tu m'as compris ? _Me disais ma sœur souriante._

**- O**uais, mais envoie en plus à moi. Je veux être certain que tu aura assez de temps à m'accorder pour m'écrire un roman ! _Disais Ryan en revenant dans la conversation qu'il avait abandonner quelque instant plus tôt._

**- N**e m'oublie pas ! Je n'ai plus rien à lire depuis quelques temps. Tu n'écris jamais, lorsque tu es à la maison.

**- A** oui cette fois, Yannie. Envoie le roman à l'eau de rose à Zoé, pas a moi.

**- O**ublie, c'est plus drôle comme sa. _Disais-je à mon frère désistant qu'il fallait mieux sourire que s'inquiéter pour ma sœur._

**- D**éjà des idées ? _Me questionna ma sœur._

**- Q**uelque une me trotte en tête, mais Lucie va surement m'aider. Moi aussi je veux recevoir plein de lettre, _continuais-je,_ peut-être pas des histoires parce que sérieusement vous ne savez pas écrire, mais des nouvelles sa fait toujours plaisir.

**- Q**u'est-ce que tu raconte toi ? Je raconte de très belle histoire !

**- O**uais, Zoé. Il était une fois un prince charmant nommée Brad Pitt qui se maria avec la méchante sorcière Zoé Hamilton. Fin. Voilà tes histoires.

**- C**'est la princesse Zoé, mocheté. _Précisait Zoé en bousculant amicalement Ryan._

Alors, que je riais devant l'habitude de mon Zoé et Ryan, qui continuaient à se disputer sur les magnifiques histoires que notre sœur avait l'habitude de nous raconter lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, le sol commençait à bouger, les plaques de bois vibraient doucement première pour ensuite devenir plus intense. Le bruit du train créaient le chaos absolu autour de nous. Je pouvais voir les lèvres de ma sœur bouger, mais pourtant, je n'attendais rien sortir de sa bouche. Aucun parole ne sortaient, elle était complètement muette. Dans la foule, des gens se bouchaient les oreilles à l'aide de leurs mains, alors que quelques habitués avaient des bouchons dans les oreilles. Quatre petits enfants âgée d'environ cinq et six ans criaient qu'un tremblement de terre avait lieux tout en rigolant. Comme tous enfants auraient du réagir, d'après moi. Au loin, à travers les arbres qui entouraient la gare, je pouvais apercevoir la lumière aveuglante du train. Le sons atroce d'un train entrain de s'arrêter envahissait mes oreilles pendant deux longs minutes avant de finir par s'immobiliser devant la gare. Je me retournais vers ma famille, une dernière fois qui avait fini de se disputer pour me regarder. Ryan aussi partait pour le pensionnat, mais pas le même que moi. Son pensionnat se trouvaient en Alberta, au Canada. Il s'agissait d'un pensionnat militaire et il était souvent confronter à plusieurs dangers. C'était également LE meilleure pensionnat réserver aux garçons, très strique et promettait un excellente avenir. D'après mon père, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'investir dans mes études, car j'étais une fille. Si je souhaitais avec un avenir, je devais faire comme ma mère et devenir mannequin ou encore femme au foyer avec un bon mari. Zoé, elle restait ici, âgée alors, de vingt-quatre ans, elle était, elle aussi aller au même pensionnat que moi avant de changer lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans, l'année exacte où moi, j'allais pour la toute première année au pensionnat. Lorsque Zoé eu quinze ans, mes parents ont désister d'envoyer Zoé faire ses études un peu partout autour du monde. Elle à étudier une année en Espagne, un autre au Québec, l'année d'après elle se trouvait en Russie. Maintenant, elle fessait ses études en commerce dans une Université de Londres. Elle avait toujours essayer tant bien que mal de prouver aux parents qu'elle fessait toujours les bons choix et qu'elle était une jeune femme exemplaire. Je ne pouvais que les vois à chaque fois que j'avais un congé prolonger où il nous autorisaient à quitté le pensionnat. Mon frère, m'avais saisit le visage en plaçant délicatement, mais fortement ses mains sur chacune de mes joues et me regardais dans les yeux.

**- J**e te promets Yannie que dans deux ans, tout sa c'est terminer pour nous deux, _me disait-il, pensant sur chacun de ses mots comme si ils étaient sacrées._

**- T**u sais ... Je ne tant voudrais pas si ça ne fonctionne pas comme prévus, _continuai-je._ Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'est pratiquement irréaliste. Zoé a déjà essayer, mais c'est impossible de sortir de cette famille. Les parents trouveront toujours le moyen de nous pourrir la vie, crois moi.

**- T**'inquiète surtout pas, n'y pense même pas. Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Je te le promets. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, ne n'oublie jamais, petite. Dans deux ans, on pourra saluer nos voisins les kangourous Zoé, toi et moi.

**- R**yan,_ souffla ma sœur,_ arrête avec cette histoire. Ne lui fait pas de faux espoir.

**- J**e ne lui fait pas de faux espoir. Je dis simplement la vérité.

**- B**ien sur ! Et lorsque je disais les mêmes choses que toi, il y a quelque années. Ce n'était que pour vous endormir le soir ? _Lui répondit-elle sur un tons de reproche.  
_  
**- N**on, non, c'est que. J'imagine que tu es trop proche des parents pour que cela aille fonctionner à cette époque.

**- J**'hallucine ! Est-ce que tu ...

Je ne fessais plus partir de cette conversation, depuis un long moment, maintenant. C'était comme si je n'étais plus-là, enfin pour eux. Je regardais tranquillement ma sœur et mon frère se chamailler comme à leurs habitudes pour un oui ou pour un non. Mes yeux braquées pour eux, je me perdais lentement de mes penser. Quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Zoé fût fraichement diplômé du lycée, elle avait comme projet d'obtenir la garde de mon frère et moi et de partir vivre en Australie. Un pays, que nous avons toujours voulu voir les couleurs. Enfaîte, c'était notre rêve a nous trois. Vive en Australie, heureux et ensemble. Elle avait tout préparer, une multitude de plan afin que ce rêve devienne réalité aucun pour elle, que pour nous. Elle a tout essayer, elle ne dormait plus vraiment, elle ne pensait qu'à sa, jour et nuit. J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui, encore, elle y pense, mais les choses se sont un peu calmer depuis qu'elle à épuiser toutes ses ressources. Les années sont passer et Zoé est rester accrocher à son rêve, elle est tellement rester accrocher qu'elle la transmit à mon frère. C'est maintenant lui qui a cette idée b bien encrée au plus profond de sa tête.  
Ryan allait rentrée en terminal cette année et par la suite, il avait en tête de partir travailler comme un défoncer dans le garage d'un ancien ami, mettant ses études de côté durant une année entière pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Le bût de cette manœuvre ? M'avoir sous sa garde et partir comme voulu en Australie tout les trois. Loin de tout, comme nous l'avions toujours rêver. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. L'un des nombreux problèmes (que ma sœur avait également fait face quelques années plus tôt), était que même si nous étions d'une famille - extrêmement - riche et bien cette argent, ne nous appartenaient pas. Nous ne touchons jamais au comptant. L'avantage (pour mes parents) avec les cartes de crédits c'est qu'ils savent toujours ce que nous fessons avec notre argent. Il ne trouvera jamais l'argent nécessaire en seulement une année. Dur de partir en Australie avec ce si faible revenue. Il avait tant à payer. Les billets d'avion, le loyer, la nourriture, l'électricité, les études, les impôts ... D'accord, Zoé avait de l'argent de côtés également, on aurait donc assez d'argent pour vivre hum ... Maximum trois mois.  
L'autre problème majeur était bien-sur, moi. C'est un peu - très - difficile d'obtenir la garde de votre petite sœur lorsque vos parents ont un dossier judiciaires complètement vierge et énormément d'argent (Où le dossier vierge à surement un lien avec une petite sommes d'argent disparue pour une raison non dites), alors que vous, vous avez arrêtez vos études, n'avez pratiquement pas d'argent et aucune raison, dites, valable pour avoir la tutelle de votre sœur cadette. Même si Zoé et Ryan, ensemble se battaient pour obtenir ma garde, je pariais tout de même un mille sur mes propres parents. Comment comptait-il bien faire ? Simplement aller voir les parents et leurs demander poliment ? Chez les Hamilton, l'image passe avant tout chose. Avec le temps, j'avais finis par comprendre qu'on ne pourrait jamais gagner face à nos parents.  
Comment pourrait-on gagner de tout façon ? Comment gagner face à ses gens venant d'un monde de riche où l'on mange dans de la fine porcelaine à tout les soirs, où l'apparence compte plus que tout ? Comment pourrait-on gagner contre cette famille si bien réputé de l'Angleterre ? Comment gagner cette guerre contre le célèbre présent de Hamilton's Casinos et de ce mannequin qui fait rêver plus qu'un homme ? J'avais bien réaliser que c'était un rêve irréaliste, malgré-tout sa fait toujours mal. Toujours mal, de savoir qu'on ne connaitra jamais le véritable bonheur. Toujours mal, de faire une croix sur notre plus grand rêve. Toujours mal, d'avoir espoir en une chose irréaliste. Les rêves restent rêves et la réalité reste réalité. Les yeux rivées sur ma seul famille qui se disputait toujours à propos de notre avenir, les larmes montaient progressivement pour venir perler aux coins de mes yeux. C'est alors, qu'il est venue me sauvée. Un employer de la gare. Un ange. Il c'est diriger vers nous tranquillement. Zoé et Ryan ont tout de suite arrêter leurs chamaillerie et l'employer ma offert un magnifique sourire que je lui est aussitôt rendu.

**- V**ous repartez déjà pour le Keeper Angel, mademoiselle Hamitlon ? _me demanda-t-il._

**- L**es vacances ne sont jamais bien longues avec moi, Marcus.

**- J**'ai bien l'impression que cela vous enchante, petite demoiselle !

Pour toute réponse, je lui décrocha l'un de mes plus beau sourire que moi seul à le secret. Enchanter par le fait de partir ? Certainement ! Enchanter de repartir là-bas, au pensionnat ? Aucunement ! Enchanter de retrouver mes amis, mes meilleures amies ? Entièrement ! Enchanter de quittée mon frère et ma sœur ? Non, non et encore non ! Enchanter de partir loin de mes parents ? A 110% !

**- P**uis-je prendre vos choses ?

**- B**ien entendu, _répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres en me retournant vers mon frère aînée qui de sa main droit tenait un chariot où avait été déposer mes nombreuses valises._

Marcus Ross, dans les environs de soixante-dix ans, les cheveux grisâtre, les yeux bleus, grand, il s'agit d'un employer qui travaillait à la gare depuis, enfaîte, je ne savais pas réellement. Il était présent la toute première fois que j'ai mit les pieds ici, pour me rendre à mon pensionnat au Colorado. Il avait été là par la suite, à toute les fois que je reprenais le train. Il m'avait été d'une très grande aide alors, que j'étais perdue ici, au beau milieu de la foule avec pour seul compagnon, mon frère pratiquement aussi perdue que moi. Il avait été un vrai ange et il m'avait aussitôt prit sous son aile. J'ai toujours vue Marcus comme un grand-père merveilleux, le meilleure grand-père qui puise exister. J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que je le considérais comme le grand-père que moi-même, je n'avais jamais eu. Avant de m'adressa un dernier signe de tête, il se dirigea vers mon frère, échangea quelques politesses avec les membres de ma famille et prit le chariot et le poussa vers le train. Je me retrouva donc, encore une fois seul avec Ryan et Zoé. Il allait dire quelque chose, une chose sur l'avenir. Je ne pouvais en entendre plus sans craquée définitivement. Pourtant j'avais la certitude que cela allait se produite.

**- Y**a ... _Commença mon frère, que je pressa de couper._

**- I**l .. Il faut que j'aille voir la petite fille,_ lui dis-je rapidement, c'était la toute première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. J'aurais plus dire n'importe quoi simplement pour me faire changer de sujet._

**- L**a petite fille ? Liliane, c'est sa ?_ Me demande ma sœur, qui avait tout comme moi, aucune envie de continuer cette conversation. _

**- J**e pensais que tu devais la retrouver seulement à l'aéroport du Colorado.

**- S**i, mais j'ai appris quelle vivait ici, à Londres. Je me souviens de la première fois où je suis partie et c'est un très long trajet à faire seul.

**- C**omment tu vas faire pour la retrouver ici ?,_ demanda alors Ryan, arquant un sourcil._

**- D**e la même manière qu'elle aurait faite à l'aéroport,_ répondis ma sœur avec un faux sourire._

**- C**'est pas très difficile. Chercher un enfant de neuf ans, une filles, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. Cherche un enfant surement inquiète et terrifier peut-être même en pleure. Seul ou avec ses parents trop occuper avec leurs téléphones cellulaire. _Répondis-je, haussant les épaules et regardant autour de moi._

**- V**ue de cette façon ...

**- J**uste-là, _dit Zoé en pointant dans une direction._

Un peu plus loin de notre emplacement, entourer de gens qu'elle ne semblaient pas connaître, une petite fille se trouvait assis sur un banc, regardant de tout les côtés. Trois grosses valises se trouvaient à ses pied.


End file.
